


It's a Kind of Magic

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental summoning, Anal Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Witch AU, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: All James wanted was to summon a small demon to assist him with his work, what he got instead was much much more...





	It's a Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostmoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmoonchild/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR DEAR DEAR FRIEND [GHOST ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen)!!!!
> 
> So sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy this little bit of smut, with even less plot lol... 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over for me! You are a rockstar...

**It’s a Kind of Magic**

 

Magic had a way to enhance certain things, making things easier or better for the user. Magic also had a downside, repercussions which if you were not prepared could literally blow up in the face of the wielder. 

James was no stranger to the rules. Everything came with a price, and for every spell he used or created, something had to be given in return. That something was not always in equal exchange either, or at least not necessarily what James would consider to be equal. And this was definitely not what he would consider equal.

James coughed as the smoke cleared, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of his altar room. It was just supposed to be a simple spell. He had been hoping for a small imp to assist him with his work. Instead what he had was a tall humanoid creature smirking at him. James could feel his breath catch. The demon in front of him was beautiful, beyond so, with piercing violet eyes and raven black hair that fell down his back in waves. 

“Uhh…” James sputtered, feeling his voice catch.

The demon chuckled, his voice low. “I believe the more accepted greeting is hello in this realm. Or am I wrong? Time moves so differently here. What year is it?”

James licked his lips, wanting to say something but no words were coming out.

“Oh,” the demon moved off of the altar, stepping towards James who was still sitting on the floor. 

James swallowed as he watched the way its hips swayed, a black tail swishing back and forth behind him. James felt himself jerk back slightly as the demon bent down to look him in the eye.

“Are you perhaps a mute?” His head cocked to the side in curiosity, “Can you speak at all? I am called Keythanzelaub.”

“Keith-what now?” James blinked.

“Oh so you do speak! Hmm, Keith...” the demon thought it over, “I like that well enough. You may call me Keith, it is probably easier for you than my full name. And what do I call you, master?”

James felt himself flush, “J-j-james. I’m James Griffin.”

“Master James?”

“Just James,” James felt like he was about to die, the heat of his blush reaching down his neck.

Keith chuckled, “James then. Tell me, James, why did you summon me to this mortal plane? It isn’t often that I get to play here. Your kind is just so… fragile.”

“I wasn’t actually-- I mean,” James shook his head groaning. “I have no idea what the hell went wrong. I did everything I was supposed to.”

Keith pouted, a look that was oddly adorable. “Was there some kind of mix up? And here I thought I had finally lucked out with a hot one.”

“What?”

Keith gestured down his form, “I’m a succubus.”

James really looked at Keith, taking in what was in front of him. He noticed that the demon was scantily clad in what looked like strips of leather, and well endowed. Enough that he was barely being contained beneath the black. His skin was pale save for a purple stripe that marked his face and wound down his neck. His lower half was covered in purple and black markings.

“I thought that succubuses, succubai? Succu-- your kind,” James shook his head, “I thought that your kind were female. I mean, all the books say...”

Keith straddled James. He noticed the warm scent of cinnamon waft from the demon. Keith walked his fingers up James’ chest, “Are you complaining about this form? I can change it if you desire, but it was decided the moment I came onto this plane. And based on your current heart rate, I think that you approve of this form as well.”

The sound James made was full of need and want. He could feel all of the blood rushing to his groin, which was made more apparent as the demon rolled his hips and ground against him. 

“I approve, I def-definitely approve.” James whined, his hips rising up to meet Keith’s motions.

The scent of cinnamon grew stronger, and Keith’s smile grew bigger. “So tell me, what is it that you desire?”

James’ arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, pulling demon in closer. “You, I desire you.”

 

* * *

It had been a long time since Keythanzelaub breathed the air of the mundane world. It was sweeter than the realm which he called home, lighter. He knew from the moment he parted the veil that it had been a mistake on the witches part, deciding that he wanted to tease the witchling for their mistake. Little did he realize though was how struck he would be by his new ‘master’. Rather than teasing him for his blunder in reagents and the slight difference in runes, Keythanzelaub decided he would play with this mortal for a little while. 

At least until he was bored and ready to return home.

Keith, the name the human James called him. Keythanzelaub smiled inside hearing it. Never in all of his time had he been given a nickname. The majority of his masters would just summon him, and if they would refer to him it would be just as ‘demon’. 

Now the human witch was under him, the scent of his desire coming off of him in waves. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

James pulled Keith closer to him, their breath now intermingling, hot against his skin. Their first kiss was electric, it was like literal sparks shooting through him, connecting them together. 

The first led into the second, James moaned against the demon’s mouth, his nails digging into their skin. More, he wanted and craved more. In so many ways this was perhaps the worst idea, no, James knew it was bad. Everything he had ever learned, everything he had ever read, this was a hard no. Never consort with demons.

Yet.

Yet, the taste of Keith on his lips was addicting, the heat he felt along his sin wherever they touched. Perhaps the warning was there to stop witches from being enraptured. It didn’t matter, because Keith was there in his arms and James had no intention of letting go.

They were both breathing hard when their lips parted, the demon grinning as he rested his forehead against James. “That was good.”

James hummed in agreement, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Did you want to stop then,  _ James _ ?” 

James shivered the way that Keith said his name, the smooth way it rolled off his tongue. James let out a growl of  _ no  _ as he pulled the demon in for more. 

 

* * *

Before long they were stripping each other of their clothing. James whined seeing how perfect Keith was as he sat straddled above him. Keith ducked his head to run his tongue along James’ neck, sucking a mark on the unblemished skin. 

James let one of his hands trace their way down the demon’s spine, slipping past the base of his tail. He let his fingers trace a circle around the edge of Keith’s rim, enjoying the intake of breath that came from him. James moaned as he let his finger slip inside, the hole was slick and hot. It didn’t take long before he was thrusting two digits passed the tight ring of muscle, letting them sink as deep as they could go. 

“You’re wet--” James gasped, fucking his fingers inside Keith.

Keith pressed his lips against James’ ear, “All the easier you can fill me. Can you do that for me James? Can you fill me up?”

James didn’t care that the demon might be teasing him, he wanted to be inside as soon as possible. “You talk big demon, can you handle it though?”

Keith grinned, “I look forward to it.”

James pulled his fingers from inside Keith, wrapping those slick coated fingers round his cock, which was leaking precum against his abdomen. Keith adjusted himself so that he was hovering just over James’ cock. Carefully Keith lowered himself down, a purr-like sound erupted from the demon.

“Did you just get bigger?” Keith asked in amusement.

James nipped at Keith’s jaw, “How can I not when you are so deliciously purring above me, taking me so well?”

“Who is purring now?” Keith mused dropping himself down until James was bottomed out, filling him completely. 

 

* * *

Keith’s tail curled in pleasure as he rode James. He wanted more, he wanted to be ripped apart and consumed by this mortal.

“More,” Keith moaned, clinging to James. 

James nodded, spreading his legs for more leverage. Digging his heels in, James grasped Keith’s ass and hefted him up as he stood up. 

Keith howled as James took on his entire weight and began to fuck into him earnestly, pressing Keith against the wall for support. Keith ran his nails down James’ back, painting his pleasure, marking the witch. Each thrust filling him, deeper and deeper. 

Keith could feel his pleasure building, the whispers of magic tickling at the edges of his vision. “You are so good.” 

James smiled, “Addicted to me already?”

“You wish.” Keith panted, his voice evolving into a low whine. 

Precum dripped down Keith’s cock in a steady stream, he was so close without having even been touched. He couldn’t even remember the last time that had happened, if it had ever happened. 

James’ nails dug into Keith’s ass, his thrusts becoming erratic, “Touch yourself for me.”

With a shaking hand Keith wrapped his fingers around his cock, moaning as he began to stroke the hard shaft. His hands slick with precum, Keith tried to keep pace with James’ thrusts crying out as he came, feeling the heat from James’ release filling him. Keith let out a low moan as James pulled out and helped him stand on his feet again. 

 

* * *

“With that our contract is completed.” Keith said with a sigh, his face flush.

“Our contract is…” James shook his head, “wait, is that it?”

Keith snapped his fingers, clothed once more. “Were you expecting something else? I am a Succubus James, this is what we do.”

James rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You can’t just fuck me like that and then what? What do I get in return for that?”

Keith’s eyebrows rose, “Just what were you expecting? You had the pleasure of me. Not like I heard you complaining.”

“I - I’m not complaining,” James sighed, “I just, I don't know what I wanted, but pretty sure this isn’t it.”

Keith shrugged, “It is my nature.”

James shook his head unable to understand as the demon vanished in a haze of purple smoke. 

 

* * *

Had it not been for the scratches down his back, James would have thought the entire exchange was made up. That first day was hard, setting his workshop right again, and altar so that it was back to the way it should be.

The second day was strangely worse than the first, memories of the day before popping up. Worse yet when he walked past the door to his altar room. James still could feel the way Keith touched and kissed him. The way he wrapped his legs around James’ waist, and moaned with each thrust.

A week went by, then two. James just kept himself busy, barely glancing to the altar room, doing everything and anything he could to try and keep his mind off of the beautiful demon he had accidentally summoned. James avoided the room ever since, not wanting the reminders, hating how even a whisper of a memory could make his body fill with need. 

Aside from the desire to see the demon again, James did find that things were getting easier around him. Contracts for work were coming in and going smoothly, once more his life was working out better in most aspects. All save one. 

He was still alone.

It was a month to the day when there was a loud hammering at the front door. James had been in the middle of researching a recipe for a client when the sound startled him. 

“I’m coming,” James called out as he made his way to the sound. 

What he found there was not what he had expected, James opened up the door expecting a solicitor or perhaps the paper kid looking for some money. James could feel all of the air escaping his lungs as he saw who was standing on his porch with a grin on his lips.

“Isn’t it polite to invite a person in when they come over?” 

His voice was slightly different than the last time he had heard it, but it still sang to James’ soul. There in front of him was Keith, only slightly different. His skin no longer had a purple blush and the marking that was on his face now was only an old scar that stopped at his jawline. His long hair now cut to a mullet that strangely looked good on him. But the eyes, his eyes were still a vibrant violet, unworldly, and perfect.

“Keith?” James asked, his voice cracking, “How?”

“Am I welcome then?” Keith asked. 

James swung open the storm door and pulled Keith into a tight hug, “I thought you had left.”

Keith let out a shaky breath against James’ collar before his arms wrapped around his waist. “I was, but I’m back.”

James pulled back to look at Keith once more to confirm. He seemed human now, but was still Keith. 

“Come in,” James said with a smile, “I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about.”

Keith chuckled, “I suppose we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and Kudos always feeds the muse! 
> 
> In terms of a continuation? Well that all will depend on how inspired I am later down the road... (but it will be a series not a new chapter...)
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
